Poor Unfortunate Soul
by kazumiXheartless
Summary: Soul finally is ready to tell Maka how he feels but something gones wrong. Why is Maka crying and how is this new girl name Maria Tenjo?
1. Chapter 1

Poor Unfortunate Soul

Today was the day Soul finally tells Maka that he loves her. After a few years of debating if it was cool or not, he deicide that a cool guy would have it all out in the open.

He waited on top of his school's roof, leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

'I could have done it at home.'

But it would be too awkward if she didn't love him back. Stuck in his thoughts, he didn't hear the footsteps of his meister.

"Soul!"

He snapped out of his out of his thoughts and looked up to see a blonde haired two pigtailed girl. A smile grew on his face, thinking about what the future holds.

"Maka…."

Soul couldn't finish, his throat felt like it was on fire. He grabbed his throat grinding his teeth. Maka ran over to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Soul! Soul what's wrong?" she shouted as she looked at his neck

All a sudden his hands dropped to his side and he gave Maka a funny look.

Soul's Pov

It felt like I was on autopilot. My arms rosed Maka and put her in front of me. My face fixed into a smile. Maka's green eyes looked at me with confusion.

"Maka…You're pathetic." I heard myself say

A gasp came from her lips as her eyes widened in shock, as I was. I let out a scream by nothing, I could feel what's happening but I couldn't control it and it pissed my off. My hands gripped her arms harder, her face riddled with pain, and I could do anything about it.

"How can you call yourself a meister? You're nothing without someone to back you up. Nothing without me." 'Please stop!', "This weapon is done with you, you useless peck like you." My body leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "Die Maka."

No Pov

Maka was trembling in his hands. She was confused.

'Was this how he really thought of me?'

The venom was literally dripping from his words. Her heart was breaking, she trusted him and this is what she got back. She shook him off and took a few steps back with her fist balled up at her side. Soul cocked his head to the side and smirked. His stare pierced her as she lift up her left fist then threw a punch at him, but he caught it with his right hand.

"Weak." He said coldly

Then she kicked him with her right leg, connecting it to his face but he stood his ground still staring at her with his cold crimson eyes. In a flash he punched her in the stomach, sending Maka sailing and slamming into a wall. She fell to the ground with a thud. Laying on the ground motionless, her empty eyes were focused on Soul as he stuck his hands in his yellow and black jacket.

"As I said…" he started to walk towards her, he waited till he was towering over her, "Weak."

With that Soul walked right past her, laughing. Maka closed her eyes, trying not to cry, biting her lip to keep from screaming his name. She closed her eyes tighter but it couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Soul…"

Kiru Koon Kaan Koon.

The bell rang for the first class. Black star jumped on Stein's desk and shouted,

"I'M GOD! BOW TO ME!"

He laughed as the other students looked at him as if he was crazy. Tsubaki sighed as her meister was making a fool out of himself…again.

The room was full of chatter of every kind. Tsubaki smiled as she saw Soul walk into the classroom but something felt a little off about him. Soul was walking with his head hung low, thinking about what he did to Maka. The pain in his heart was great but it didn't compare to the damage he did to her. Mental, physical, emotional. He hated himself, he couldn't control himself. He hurt her after promising not to. He felt lower than dirt.

Black star jumped off the desk and landed by Soul's side with an arm around his shoulders. He saw sadness in Soul's eyes.

"No need to fear the great Black star is here!" he shouted loudly, "Once you see this face your sadness will fade away."

Soul shrugged him off and walked to the nearest empty seat. Black star twitched with annoyances but before he could run and bash Soul's head in Stein walked in.

"If your not in your seat I will dissect you." He said borely

Stein opened the black folder that was in his hands, looking around the room.

"Time for attendances."

He scanned the room some more than his eyes landed on Black star, who was on the table doing different poses. Stein rolled his eyes,

"Should I even ask?"

Black star stood up straight and held a thumbs up,

"This is how my stachu's going to be!"

Stein twisted the bolt on his head and mumbled,

"This kid makes me want to smoke again."

Marie threw his cigarettes out this morning and threatened to keep throwing them out. He didn't want to deal with the pain of a lit cigarette being snatched out of his mouth and being torn in front of him again. He let out a small sigh before getting back to work.

"Soul Eater Evans."

Soul jumped right before looking at Stein. He noticed Soul acting weird but it could wait after class.

"Where's Maka Albarn?"

Soul tensed up as he looked at the empty seat beside him.

"She's si…"

Sure enough Maka came walking in the classroom. Her once shiny eyes were puffy and empty. Her knuckles was bleeding and missing skin. Tsubaki jumped from her desk and ran to Maka, grabbing her hand and leading her out the door. Every eye went to Soul, even the attention hungry Black star. He moved around in his seat in a attempt of making them stop. Stein noticed his uneasiness and cleared his throat,

"Seems like Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty are not here."

Kid was curled up on the floor, crying as he stared at a painting. Supposal it was crooked. Liz placed a hand on her hip as he shouted,

"We're late kid! Why are you crying about the painting, there perfectly even!"

He looked at her and cried, "Its two centimeters crooked!"

"How can you tell?"

"I can feel it in my bones."

Patty laughed as the two continued arguing. Liz lips twisted up into a deep frown,

"Die!" she shouted as she kicked him in the side

A red haired girl poked her head in the classroom and smiled. Stein looked over and smiled,

"I almost forgot." He waved her in, "Class meet the new kid."

She walked in with her red curls bobbing up and down with every step. She stood in front of Stein and bow to them. Stein patted her on the shoulder,

"You don't have to do all that here."

She blushed before standing straight. Soul watched her and felt his throat burning up again.

"My name is Maria Tenjo, please to meet you."

"So Maria, where's your weapon?"

She smiled as she pointed a finger to Soul.

Hello, hope you enjoy the story. It's my first Soul Eater story, so please review. Do not own Soul eater. Also I know Statue is spelled wrong. Thxs, peace, love, and chocolate!


	2. Chapter 2

Poor Unfortunate Soul

Maka's Pov

You think you know someone. You think that they are your friends. You give them your heart and trust them with your very soul. Then they stab you in the back.

'Die Maka.'

The words keep playing over and over in my head. I want it to stop, please make it stop. Please don't let me fall into the darkness again, Soul. Please don't leave me.

"Maka…" said Tsubaki, as she wiped my tears away

I didn't think I could cry anymore, but it makes me feel weak. I closed my eyes; I really didn't think that one word could do such damage.

'You're weak.'

I hate that word, more then my father's cheating ways. Hearing it come from Soul however, seemed to suck the life out of me. His punch didn't compare to his words. People would say sticks and stones will break my bones but words never hurt me…it's a got damn lie.

Earlier Tsubaki brought me to the nurse's office. I was really thankful for that, I didn't want him to know that I was crying, I won't show him that I'm weak. I'll show them all what I'm capable of.

Lying in bed, giving me time to think and I deiced what was going to do, but I hope it I wouldn't regret it. I pushed myself up and looked at Tsubaki, and then my head started to hurt. She must had noticed it as she tried to push me back on the bed,

"Please don't get up too fast."

"Tsubaki, please get Black star."

She looked at me then sighed, and then she disappeared in some smoke not questioning me. I don't think she would like were this was going?

* * *

Everyone in the classroom was shocked. Black star stared at him speechless.

Soul sank in his seat.

'What does this mean?' he asked himself

Maria disappeared from Stein's side and reappeared by Soul's, gripping his arm. The whole class started to gossip.

"Soul dumped Maka?"

"Wasn't Maka the one who made him into a Death Scythe?"

"He's a meister hopper! First Black star then her.

Soul sank in his seat, looking around the room. The feeling of guilt filled him; he wanted to shake the girl off but he couldn't. No, his body won't move. Maria stared at him with her green eyes and smiled but something wasn't right about her. There was something dark in her soul.

Tsubaki came running in the room in a huff.

"Black Star!"

He placed a hand up and said, "I know."

Stein gave a sigh, "Didn't anyone know its class time?"

Black Star grinned, "Nopegottogobye!"

And with that he disappeared in smoke. Stein twitched,

"Cig-are-tte." He mumbled under his breath

Soul opened his mouth to say something but his throat felt like it was on fire and a voice appeared in his head.

'You're all mines Soul.'

He looked down at Maria as she looked at him with a smirk.

* * *

Maka's Pov

Black Star busted through the door and smirked.

"So you call your God for help?"

I rolled my eyes and started to regret it.

He came over to my bed and hit me in the stomach, it hurt like hell.

"Don't worry I'm teach you all I know." Then he started to laugh, "I never had a disciple before."

I'm really started to regret it now but knew that Black Star was strong. Even without a weapon he was strong. I wanted to be like that and wipe that look off of Soul's face.

Black Star sat on the bed with his back turned away from me,

"So what happened between you and Soul?" he asked in a serious voice

I didn't say anything, as I thought back to all the times we've fought. Black Star turned his head and gave me a sad look,

"How long did you know Soul had a new Meister?"

My eyes widen, "W-what?"

"Yeah. Soul has a new meister named Maria Tenjo."

I was in shock and then I felt the hatred grow from him. He was just like my father, no he was worst. My eyes started to sting really bad and my hands started to ball into fists.

Black Star smirked, "So you want to defeat him?"

My face twisted in anger and Black Star chuckled.

"We should start by telling me the whole story."

* * *

Hello! And thank you for reading my story! I want to thank RebelAngel91210 for the review! Hope you enjoyed it! Peace, love and chocolate.


	3. Chapter 3

Poor Unfortunate Soul

Soul's Pov

After school the rumors started to grow. I walked down the hallway with Maria Tenjo hanging on my arm. She smiled at me as the people talked about us. Each time I tried to ask who is she, the heat in the back of my throat intensified. I couldn't even say Maka's name anymore. I wasn't in control of my own body.

"Maria?"

"Huh?"

I was about to say something but I closed my mouth. What if she went after Maka? Using me against her. I kept my question to myself. The last thing I need is to hurt her anymore more then I did. I hated this. Feeling weak and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Mak…" I bent over in pain, grabbing my throat

Maria let me go and stood in front of me. She bent over and gave me a twisted smile.

"Forget about her Soul. Your mines now."

I looked at her and frowned. How can I forget the person who helped me become the person I am now? The girl who helped me turn into a death scythe and who I really truly love.

Maria frowned but it only lasted a second. Then a satanic smile then skipped past me, as if she was going back to the classroom. Then I remembered that the nurses' office was close.

"Damn it!" I shouted as I turned on my heel and ran

'I won't let her hurt Maka.'

* * *

Maka's Pov

Why wasn't Kid here?

I twitch as I stood on the stone wall…with one leg. Black Star looked at me with his chin in his hand.

"How long do I have to be up here?"

"You won't get down until God tells you too."

Again, why didn't I just wait for Kid?

After a few seconds on mental cussing at Black Star, I felt as if someone was staring at me. All of a sudden something came flying at me. I jumped up in the air to dodge it, when I landed a person appeared before me and threw a punch. I couldn't dodge it in time and it hit me, sending me flying backwards. I flipped over and landed on my feet. My body started to hurt again. The painkillers were starting to wear off.

"What do you want?" I shouted to my attacker

A girl stood in front of me with a smile on her face. She brushed a piece of red hair from her forehead. Her green eyes looked as if she wanted to cut my head off. She took three steps away from me and got into a fighting stance.

"I want you dead."

I got into a fighting stance as well. I might not have Soul but I'm no pushover! She ran towards me, her fist balled up at her side. I ran towards her too but when I came close, she disappeared. Then I sensed something behind me. I turned around quickly and blocked her fist. She jumped back and landed on all fours.

"Maka!" I heard Black Star shout behind me

I dropped to the floor to avoid the shuriken that just flew over my head. The red haired girl jumped over it but then the shuriken bursted into black smoke. Once the smoke cleared it revealed Tsubaki and the girl, who was wrapped with chains. She looked at me and hissed,

"Bitch."

I stood up and dusted myself off.

"What do you want with me?" I shouted at her

She looked at me, glaring daggers at my head. I walked over and give her a closer look. Black Star ran over and grabbed her by the collar,

"Why are you after Maka?" He growled at her

She rolled her green eyes and frowned, "Your no fun."

"Maka!"

I turned around to so Soul running to me. A part of me was still happy to see him but the other part was still pissed. That bastard put me through so much pain.

"Sucker." Mumbled the girl

Tsubaki screamed. I snapped my head to her to see the girl grabbing her chain, there was smoke coming from her hands. Once Tsubaki's chains released her to shouted,

"Soul transform!"

He stopped and his eyes widen. The girl hissed and same again,

"Soul transform."

But he didn't. She ran to him and grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to where I was. She stopped in front of me and smirked,

"Maka?"

"Huh."

She pulled Soul and he turned into a scythe and she placed it on my neck. My body grew stiff as I felt his cold metal touch my skin. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead as I looked at him. He was going to kill me.

* * *

I hope you like it! I want to thank , RebelAngel91210, and agslilover for reviews. Peace, love, and chocolate!


	4. Chapter 4

Poor Unfortunate Soul

Maka's Pov

I watched as the scythe raise up, preparing for the strike. I heard Black Star shout in the background but I couldn't hear what he was saying. All my focus was on Soul's scythe and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. She brought it down and I closed my eyes. Maybe I wasn't ready to fight him. Then I felt myself get yanked back and a huge bam. It felt as if was holding me. I opened my eyes and was my dad staring down at me. I turned my head towards Maria to see Stein slamming her into the ground with his wavelength.

"Maka you alright?" Spirit said

I looked at him and gave him a nod. What just happened? Just now?

Stein was moving really fast but Maria was faster. She wore a smile as if she was playing with him. She hadn't ever used Soul to attack back, she was just on defense. Then there was something bothering me. The more I looked at her I noticed that she reminded me of…

"STEIN-SENSEI!"

He looked at me for a second then got kicked in the face by Maria. Spirit looked down at me when I jump out of his arms and ran to Stein's side. Stein looked as if he was paralyzed. Maria jumped in the air and raised the scythe over her hand. I stood in front of Stein and stood in a defective stand. There was no way I'm going to let her beat me! She thrusted it down and I caught it between my palms.

"MAKA!" I heard my Dad shout but I paid him no mind

The smirk on Maria's face was just the same as she sisters. This witch, how did she get to Soul? She pressed it down hard and it was hard to keep it from my face. The ground started to give out from under me. I grinded my teeth as I tried to give everything I got but it felt like it wasn't enough.

Bam! Bam!

Two shots knocked her off balance and she landed on her on her side then rolled around in pain. I looked over to see Kid with his two demon guns, Liz and Patty, in hand. A feeling of relief washed over me as I saw him. But then it turned to fear when I heard Maria laugh. All of us turned and looked at her as she snapped her fingers and almost suffocated us with her unleashed power. She was playing with me, playing with us but why does she want Soul?

"Maka!" She sang in a sing a long voice then it turned into a snarl, "When did you figure out you bitch!"

I took a step back and got into a fighting stance. Ignoring the sting feeling in my hands. Black Star stood beside me with Tsubaki as a small sword in hand. Kid stood on the other side of me and placed his two guns out in front of him. And here I was…without a weapon but I won't let that stop me. I still have moves up my sleeves! I hope!

* * *

Soul's Pov

'It hurts!'

It felt like my skin was on fire and it was getting to the point where I couldn't take it anymore. I did everything to change back but the heat got too intense. It felt like a warning. If I tried anything….

"You're smarter than you look Soul Evans."

I turned around and instead of the darkness I saw a room. It was similar to the room that the ogre had but it was more…girly. I looked around until I saw a woman sitting in a chair with her arm folded and her legs crossed. Her strawberry blond hair was pinned up into a messy bob. Her lavender eyes stared at me as if I was an idiot and the way things are now…maybe I am.

"Your little girlfriend is going to die." Then a smirked appeared on her face, "Maria just wants your soul."

I took a step back and tried to register everything that was happening. If she wanted me then why goes after Maka…unless….

"She's pretty handy with you, killing both of her sisters." She placed her pale hand in front of her, "I'm Cindy and I'll be taking your soul."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I want to thank angelitaramos2102 and RebelAngel91210 for reviews. Peace, love, and chocolate.


	5. Chapter 5

Poor Unfortunate Soul

Soul's Pov

I stared at the strawberry blonde and took a step back. She looked at me, watching every move I made as if I was her prey. Cindy smirked and said in a matter of fact tone,

"You'll be foolish to fight me here. This is my world and I control everything here."

She raised a hand and snapped her manicured fingers. Then our whole setting changed. We weren't standing in the room anymore, we were outside…or it looked like it was. Cindy gave a stretch and yawned. She reached her hand onto her head and pulled out a rubber band releasing her hair that fell a little past her shoulders. Then she got into a fighting stance, bouncing up and down and I just watched her. It was kind weird because she was going to fight in pumps but I should underestimate the enemy. Her lavender eyes had some emotion in them that I couldn't pin point.

"Soul let's make a bet."

I got into a fighting stance, my hands out in front of me. I gave a nod and she smiled,

"Once Maka is killed if I win I get eat her soul."

My eyes widen and my defense dropped. She disappeared then reappeared in front of me, slamming her heel into my stomach. I flew back and hit a tree then bounce off to hit the ground. Then I felt my head begin yanked up by my hair, I grunted as I tried to fight back but it felt like my ribs were cracked. My teeth clutched at the pain but I wasn't going to lose. If Maka can fight without me, why can't I fight without her?

* * *

Maka's Pov

Maria stood in front of me and laughed. Slowly she walked towards me with Soul in hand, not caring that Black Star and Kid was standing by me with weapons drawn. Then she disappeared. Black Star threw Tsubaki in the air and screamed for me to get out of the way. I did what I was told but I could feel her breath on my neck. I turned around and saw Maria swinging Soul towards my head but Black Star grabbed me from the air and shouted,

"TSUBAKI NOW!"

The weapon, turned into a chained scythe curled around Maria's neck but some how she managed slipped out of it. When Black Star landed I jumped out of his arms and stood in a stance. Kid was shooting at her but she kept dodging, aiming for me.

"Maka!" I heard Spirit shout

I jumped out of the sneak attack Maria was trying to do and kicked the scythe to the side then tackled her. Soul went flying some where and I pinned Maria to the ground. She looked at me with so much anger. Then all a sudden…

"You fucked up Maka Albarn."

I look down and saw her once green eyes were black as coal. My body started to shake as I tried to get up but it felt like something was weighing me down. Kid pointed the guns towards us and tried to shoot Maria but the bullets bounced back from the force field. Black Star ran towards us and stopped a few inches away from us. He tried to push, punch, anything he can to get through but nothing was working. Then I felt something grab me shirt, pulling me forward to Maria. She gave a smirk,

"Bye."

She opened her mouth to reveal a black pit full of stakes. My eyes widen as she pulled me closer. She was planning to impale me!

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. I want to thank Iamfireandice, MakenshiCrona, Ultimate Mask, and RebelAngel91210 for reviews. Peace, love, and chocolate!


End file.
